what keeps me sane
by nirareta
Summary: sekali-sekali arthur merasa perlu untuk tersenyum, dan ketika saat itu datang, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.


merlin (c) bbc. tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Kijang itu sedang membungkukkan bagian depan tubuhnya, melahap habis rerumputan tinggi di permukaan tanah. Tenang. Bagus. Anginnya pun sedang baik pula padanya, hebat. Maka Arthur menahan napas, menghitung dalam hati selagi tangannya bersiap melepaskan busur panah yang telah ditariknya kencang-kencang. Tiga, dua, sa—

Merlin menempeleng pundaknya.

"Tembak, bego, kita nggak punya waktu seharian di sini!"

Arthur yang tidak siap dengan tempelengan itu lantas takmampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya oleng. Buru-buru ia berpegangan pada pohon besar di depan, membuat panah di tangan terpaksa dijatuhkan. Busur terlepas. Melenceng jauh. Kijang yang semula dibidik lekas tergugah. Berbalik pergi.

Beberapa detik tidak ada suara.

"Merlin."

"Ya?"

Arthur berbalik badan menatap pelayannya. Ia menuding arah sasaran tadi. Ditariknya napas. "Habiskan."

Merlin mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Rumputnya."

"Maaf?"

"Maaf?" Arthur mengulang. "Kijang tadi sudah keburu lari sebelum menghabiskan rumputnya, Merlin. Tahukah kamu betapa mubazirnya itu? Jadi, habiskan."

Merlin bergeming. Lalu tertawa. Tawa itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat, karena tampangnya seketika berubah ngeri. "Kamu bercanda."

Arthur melipat lengan.

Merlin menelan ludah. Oke. Sudah seharusnya ia siap dengan risiko yang akan diterima kalau ia berani mengganggu Arthur di sela-sela usahanya membidik, dan ini pun salah satu risikonya. Ia melangkah mendekati rerumputan tempat kijang itu tadi. Begitu berbalik, dilihatnya Arthur masih menatapnya. Kemudian Arthur membungkuk, mengambil panah yang tadi dijatuhkan.

Raut wajah Merlin horor. "Mau apa kamu dengan panah itu?"

"Ini panah, Merlin. Entahlah." Arthur mengambil busur yang masih tersisa dan mulai membidik. Bidikan itu terarah lurus-lurus pada lawan bicara. "Kamu yang katakan padaku, apa yang sekiranya menjadi fungsi sebuah panah?"

Bola mata Merlin membesar. "Arthur, kamu nggak serius—Arthur!"

Busur dilepaskan. Merlin kabur.

Hal yang Arthur dengar setelah suara sibakan ranting pohon dan langkah lari hanyalah desir angin. Ia menghela napas, menatap busur yang justru menancap pada batang pohon besar. Kali ini Merlin telah pergi, ia tidak perlu menahan diri lagi untuk tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Merlin."

Merlin dan Gaius menoleh kaget ke arah sumber suara. Arthur ada di sana, masih dengan seragam ksatria yang ia pakai selama berburu tadi. Merlin sedang duduk dengan wajah kotor, ranting-ranting kecil menancapi rambut, dan duri daun bertebaran di pakaiannya. Gaius berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu, lanjut mencabuti duri-duri di lengan baju.

Merlin mengira Arthur akan masuk, tetapi rajanya itu hanya berdiri di sana. Jadi ia bertanya. "Ya?"

Gaius menarik kencang lengan bajunya dan Merlin mengaduh. Keduanya terpaksa bertatapan, dan Merlin tahu maksud tatapan Gaius itu. Tidak seharusnya ia meneriaki Arthur lintas ruangan. Merlin mendiamkan. Kalau saja Gaius tahu bahwa ia menempeleng pundak Arthur, bisa dipastikan kalau Gaius takkan mau repot-repot membantunya mencabuti duri-duri di sekujur pakaian.

Tetapi yang meneriaki itu adalah Merlin, dan yang diteriakinya itu adalah Arthur—jadi tidak ada masalah. Arthur melipat lengan. "Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu saat kamu menemaniku berburu tadi, Merlin."

Merlin tidak punya petunjuk ke mana pembicaraan ini diarahkan. "Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Aku lupa memintamu mengulangi kalimat yang tadi kamu ucapkan saat kamu memukulku sampai roboh membentur pohon."

Hening. Kedua tangan Gaius pun terhenti. Merlin menatapnya. Gaius melotot dan Melin menelan ludah. Oke, ia akan dapat masalah. Ia melayangkan pandangan ke arah pintu. Senyum Arthur bermain-main dan Merlin tahu apa yang terjadi; dasar kurang ajar, kadal kuning sialan. Rupanya aksi pembunuhan yang tadi dilakukan Arthur padanya itu belum cukup membayar tempelengan di bahu.

Merlin terpaksa tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya jawaban soal itu, Yang Mulia—"

"Kamu bilang aku bego, Merlin."

Mampus.

Arthur memegang kenop pintu. "Tak perlu repot-repot membersihkan dirimu, kamu masih perlu memandikan kuda dan membersihkan kandangnya."

Pintu tertutup. Merlin dan Gaius berpandangan. Gaius menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Satu duri daun yang barusan ia cabut lekas dikembalikan kembali kuat-kuat hingga menancap kulit Merlin.

"Aduuuuh!"

"Jaga mulut, Merlin, astaga, kapan kamu belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahanmu?"

"Sakit, sakitsakitsakit!"

Di balik pintu, Arthur menahan tawa.

.

.

Pintu terbuka dan Arthur mendongakkan kepala, menghentikan gerakan menulisnya. Merlin muncul dari balik pintu. Arthur mengangkat alis. Pakaian yang dikenakan pelayannya itu kini sudah rapi, tentu saja, karena akan menimbulkan masalah baru kalau Merlin tidak menjeda bersih-bersih setelah memandikan kuda-kuda. Ia menghela napas dan kembali menulis. "Ini dia, datang si pendendam."

Merlin tertawa.

Arthur berhenti sebentar untuk menatapnya. Keduanya saling tatap sebelum Arthur melanjutkan lagi, kali ini dengan tersenyum. Merlin dibiarkannya melihat itu.

.

.

Selasa, 30 Juli 2019 pukul 21:40:01.


End file.
